


0-8-4 Anomaly

by Annariel



Series: Anomalies of S.H.I.E.L.D. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: The Anomaly team are called in to investigate an anomaly cluster only to find S.H.I.E.L.D. also have an  interest in the incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/gifts).



> I've had to fudge time-lines so that the first season of Primeval can be assumed to be contemporaneous to the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
> 
> Oh and this is a universe in which no Primeval characters die or vanish into time.
> 
> Thanks to fififolle for beta-reading.

As Stephen and Nick pulled into the car park at Lowgate Country Park, Stephen could see that Claudia was already there, as was Ryan and a team of Special Forces soldiers. He risked a brief smile at Ryan as he got out of the car. They were careful to keep their relationship discreet at work but Stephen always felt better when Ryan was around.

As Claudia walked towards them Abby's little Mini pulled into the car park, with Connor bouncing excitedly up and down in the passenger seat.

"What's the situation?" Nick asked.

"The local police contacted us, there have been several reports of lights in the park."

"Lights? Plural?" Nick asked.

Claudia nodded. "We've got a team securing the park and Ryan and his men are about to check the central area where the lights are reported. I'd like Stephen to go with them, he's the best tracker we've got, but I suggest the rest of you stay here until we know what we're dealing with."

Stephen could tell that Nick was about to protest but Claudia smiled at him and he simmered down. Stephen nodded at Claudia and then headed over to where he could see Ryan holding out a tranquilliser rifle for him.

"Were there any reports of creatures?" Stephen asked Ryan as they headed through a narrow gate and out into the park proper.

"Apparently not, just a lot of strange lights."

"So we think it may be one of these junctions, like when we found the Dodos?"

"It certainly sounds like it. What the hell?"

Ryan stopped the team up short with a wave. A large military-looking aircraft was descending vertically from the sky above them.

"What is that?" Stephen asked.

Ryan shook his head as he barked questions into his radio to Claudia.

"It's the Americans," Lyle said, coming to stand next to them. "I recognise the make of plane."

"What the fuck are the Americans doing here?" Finn asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate."

"Right well, Americans are friendly so nobody go waving guns or knives in anyone's face until we know what is going on," Ryan ordered.

They grouped themselves loosely around the aircraft as it landed. All the guns were carefully pointed downwards but even Stephen could tell the team had arranged itself to cover the entrance from all angles. A ramp lowered and a man in black combat fatigues, followed closely by a Chinese-looking woman in a form-fitting black cat-suit walked down it.

"Good Afternoon," Ryan said carefully. "Can I ask what brings you into UK territory?"

The man produced a wallet and flashed what looked to be some kind of identification. "S.H.I.E.L.D" he said as if that explained everything. "We'll be taking over this site."

Ryan raised his radio to his mouth. "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. They want to take over."

"You have a problem with that?" the woman asked blandly.

"I don't know yet," Ryan responded equally blandly.

"Who are S.H.I.E.L.D?" Stephen asked Lyle.

"International secret squirrel outfit. Hardly anyone knows what they do. Generally they can muscle in on anything but this may be different."

Ryan was listening intently to his radio. Stephen saw a muscle in the side of his cheek twitch. Ryan was unhappy about something.

"Our Home Office liaison and Scientific Adviser are just on their way to meet you," he said which explained the source of his unhappiness. Stephen would bet quite a bit that the last thing Ryan wanted was Nick getting involved in the situation. 

The man in black thumbed a mike in his ear. "This is Ward, we've got a situation with the locals."

Stephen was in a good position to see Ryan and the Asian woman exchange a glance. He was at a loss interpreting this situation but was fairly sure they had both just established an understanding.

Ward scowled at Ryan. "Our C.O. is on the way."

He'd barely finished saying this when a man in a suit walked out of the aircraft. His eyes flickered briefly over the assembled Special Forces team.

At that moment Claudia walked up the path towards them. Nick was striding along next to her. Stephen winced when he saw Abby and Connor straggling along in the rear. 

"I'm Agent Coulson, can I help you gentlemen?" the man asked.

"Captain Ryan, Anomaly Team. This is Claudia Brown our Home Office liaison and Professor Cutter, scientific adviser."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Coulson." Claudia thrust out her hand and graced Coulson with her most efficient smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nick demanded.

"We could ask the same of you. This area is now under S.H.I.E.L.D's jurisdiction."

"Aye mebbe, but do you have the slightest idea what you are dealing with?"

"Nick," Claudia said firmly, briefly shutting up the professor, then she turned back to Coulson. "I think there might be a benefit in comparing notes. This team has extensive experience with precisely the situation we find ourselves in here."

Stephen could tell Coulson was considering the situation.

"It's incredible, some of the readings we're getting are off the scale," said an unfamiliar Scottish voice.

"If it weren't impossible, I'd say that we were getting readings of chronon energy, but that's entirely theoretical - its existence hasn't been proven." This voice was English and female.

"Of course it could just be some sort of electro-magnetic fluctuation but I don't see how that would account for the periodicity of the signal," added the first.

"It's a periodic electro-magnetic field interacting directly with the temporal field. It generates small quantities of chronons but they are often swamped by the electro-magnetic signals," Connor interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at him. He'd raised a hand in the air which he rather sheepishly lowered. "That's the theory anyway. I've been working on plans for a detection device."

Stephen looked back to see three more people had emerged out of the aeroplane, two women and a man. The man was carrying an open laptop and he looked up at Connor with startled a expression.

"You've encountered this before?" he asked.

"Where?" asked one of the women. "I know Higgins theorised that a spatio-temporal field could exist but its effects are largely swamped by better understood physical phenomena making it difficult to detect."

"Outside of a neutrino observatory or particle accelerator anyway," said the man.

"Or, if they do interact with electro-magnetic fields then..."

Coulson coughed loudly and both people lapsed into silence.

"Do meet my scientific advisers, Leo Fitz and Gemma Simmons. Skye is our computer expert. Ward and May here are the field operatives."

A brief round of introductions followed. Connor, Fitz and Simmons gravitated towards each other but then all stood looking silent and hopeful in the direction of Coulson and Claudia.

"Should we pool information and resources?" Claudia asked with a significant glance in their direction.

Coulson looked at them. Stephen was frankly amazed that none of the three were bouncing from foot to foot.

"Agreed," he said wearily, though there was a slight hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

There was an instant babble from the three geeks. The computer expert headed in their direction as well and soon all four were crouched over an array of laptops.

"You first?" Claudia said brightly, smiling at Coulson.

"We have reason to believe that a dangerous device is located somewhere in the vicinity. Its origins are classified and its purpose is unknown but we've come to collect and examine it."

"We, on the other hand, believe there to be a cluster of rips in time near here through which we anticipate creatures from pre-history will be travelling."

"Pre-history, you mean, dinosaurs?" Ward asked. Stephen could swear he looked almost eager.

"Technically they're only dinosaurs if they're erect-limbed archosaurs," Simmons piped up.

"Statistically speaking, based on our observations over the past two years, it's far more likely to be an animal from the Permian. We believe there must be a confluence of the chronotic effect then," Connor added.

Coulson looked at Claudia. "Dinosaurs?"

"Dinosaurs," she confirmed.

A flicker of movement on the other side of the plane caught Stephen's eye and he hefted his rifle. "Looks like we might all be about to find out," he said and nodded to where a group of creatures were running over the hill.

"Try to avoid killing them!" Cutter said to May and Ward. "We don't know what it will do to the web of time!"

May looked at Ryan. "Web of time?" she asked.

"We try to repatriate the creatures through the anomalies. We don't really know what the effect of killing them might be," Ryan explained. "If you have tranquilliser guns, you might want to use them. Otherwise shoot to injure."

"Looks like raptors," Stephen commented. He could pick out the tell-tale features of the feathery covering and the bipedal silhouette.

"Those are dinosaurs, so you could be in luck," Connor said to Ward.

Stephen could now make out a hunting pack of half a dozen raptors heading their way.

"Fitz, Simmons, Skye, into the bus!" Coulson ordered. He looked at Claudia. "You and your advisers are welcome in there as well."

Claudia glanced at Ryan who nodded and then she began ushering Nick and Connor into the plane with the others. Ward and May had both grabbed tranquillisers. The entrance to the plane began to close, leaving the Anomaly Special Forces Team with Stephen, Abby, Ward, May and Coulson on the outside.

"Raptors are pack hunters," Stephen said quickly. "They'll try to separate someone off from our group. If we stick together we'll be OK. Best place for the tranquilliser darts is in the thigh muscles."

The raptors had split into two groups and now charged the small group of humans from two sides. Stephen took careful aim and was pleased to see his dart hit one of the creature's thighs. It swerved in surprise which caused the whole group to shy away. Next to him Ryan got off a shot, getting a second raptor and May bagged a third. Behind him he heard someone curse and then Abby shouted. "No! Fire into the air, scare it!" There was a bang as someone fired a pistol.

Stephen reloaded, ready for the next pass by the raptors. At that moment his earpiece sprung into life. He could hear the sound of Connor babbling in the background.

"It looks like the science team have located both the anomalies and this device S.H.I.E.L.D are looking for," Claudia said. "About 500 yards along the path where it curves around that copse of trees. The anomalies are in a circle and the device is in the middle."

"Are you getting this as well?" Ryan asked May.

She nodded.

"Stephen you're with us. Lyle, keep the rest of the team here and keep those raptors busy!"

Ryan looked at May who turned to look at Coulson.

"Agent Ward will stay here. Agent May and I will come with you."

"We move after the next attack from the pack," Ryan said.

"We'll need everyone to split up," Stephen said urgently, "otherwise we'll look like the weaker party and the whole pack will come after us."

Ryan looked at his team. "Right Lyle, you, Kermit and Abby head right, Blade, Finn and Fiver head left. Reform as quickly as you can. Agent Ward, feel free to pick a team."

The raptors had rejoined into a pack and swung around to come back at the plane. A couple were lagging behind, no doubt succumbing slowly to the tranquilliser. Stephen didn't fire this time, keeping his loaded dart in reserve for when the four of them were on their own. He noticed that Ryan and May were doing the same. Ward fired his pistol in the air a second time and raptors swerved past. As they went, Ryan broke into a run. Stephen followed him, aware of May and Coulson on his heels. They were headed away from the raptors. The rest of the party split into two groups and headed in opposite directions just ahead of the dinosaurs.

Once they had rounded the copse, they paused to take stock. There were five anomalies in a circle. It took Stephen a moment to spot the device, a flat white circle in the centre of the ring. The four of them approached slowly.

"That thing has to be connected to the anomaly cluster," Stephen said.

"It doesn't mean they can't occur naturally as well," Coulson said.

"Really?"

"Really, you can cross-check with your science team when you get back. I've been having full on incomprehensible hypothesising from mine for the past minute."

They were just at the edge of the ring of anomalies when Stephen stopped short. "Do we know why this thing is here? I mean, it's just there for the taking, right? With a big ring of anomalies around it to draw our attention."

Ryan paused too and Stephen could see he was now scanning the treeline more carefully for threats.

"Only one way to find out," May said and she strode forwards towards the centre of the anomalies.

She paused at the centre. Following a gesture from Ryan, Stephen closed up towards her slightly. May looked around her warily. "There's a flat circular device here," she reported. She crouched down. "I can't see any obvious booby traps, but there could be something inside or underneath it."

"Only one way to find out," Coulson said.

"Poke it with a stick and see?" Ryan said.

Coulson's mouth twitched, "Something like that."

May pulled a short stick from a holster on her thigh and snapped it open until it was about a metre long.

"Spread out," Ryan said.

Obediently Stephen moved towards one of the anomalies but then he stopped short. "Wait a moment."

"What?" Ryan asked, holding a hand up towards May so that she would pause as well.

"There are tracks here. Human tracks, leading to this anomaly. If that thing is holding these open we'll need to get whoever it is back, before we risk them closing down."

Coulson's face settled back into a carefully neutral expression. "I expect we don't have to worry about them."

"Really?" Ryan asked equally deadpan.

Stephen looked between the two of them. "OK," he said, "so you think you know who it is. Are you sure you know who it is?"

"He does have a point, sir," May said.

Coulson looked around, "Five minutes for a quick recce. Don't take any risks. I'll stay here."

Stephen felt Ryan at his shoulder as May hurried across to them. With a quick cross-check they were all on the same page and they stepped through the anomaly. The damp heat hit Stephen like a wall and he coughed slightly in the fetid air.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"Carboniferous at a guess. Watch out for giant insects."

Stephen scoped around the ground in front of them. It was damp and muddy and showed a set of footprints. Whoever had come through didn't look as if they had been running from anything, nor as if they had paused to take in the surroundings. Stephen quickly moved after the footprints, feeling Ryan and May at his back, scanning the surroundings for threats.

"There's something through the trees to our right," May said quietly.

"I've seen it," Ryan confirmed. "Looks like a giant dragonfly."

"Meganeura," Stephen said automatically without looking up. The footprints came to a dead halt simply vanishing as if their owner had vanished into thin air.

"That's odd," Stephen said. "They should continue here, the ground is still wet and muddy. Unless the owner climbed a tree..." he scanned the tall trunks around him.

"Or got carried off by the giant dragonfly," Ryan commented.

At that moment with a whirr of wings the Meganeura swooped down upon them. Ryan fired but Stephen could tell that the dart had bounced off the creature's carapace. It flapped around their heads but didn't settle or bite. It had a massive wingspan, at least for an insect, nearly a metre in length but that still meant it was comparatively small compared to the three of them.

"Can I shoot at it?" May asked.

"If you must," Ryan replied.

May produced a pistol from a holster at her waist and let off a shot. It didn't seem to have much effect, but the creature did fly a bit further off.

"It's too small to carry someone off, but it might have a nasty sting or bite," Stephen said, watching it circle above them.

"Whoever came through here has gone. Could another of your anomalies have opened?" May asked.

"Anything's possible."

"We're running out of time and that thing's coming round again," Ryan said. "I suggest we run for it."

Stephen nodded and the three of them charged back towards the anomaly. They burst through it to find themselves back in the cool surroundings of Lowgate Country Park. May and Ryan instantly whirled around to point their guns at the anomaly.

"Are we expecting something?" Coulson asked.

"Possibly," Ryan said. "We'll see if it wants to come through."

"Alternatively I can try to deactivate this device," Coulson said. "Fitz and Connor have some theories."

"Should I find that reassuring?" Ryan asked.

"Possibly not."

"What about the raptors?" Stephen asked.

"Apparently they've all been sedated. But it will take a while to transport them here. Your Miss Brown has suggested they be moved to something called the menagerie instead and you can attempt repatriation at another time. She doesn't want to risk more coming through, let alone whatever is through these other anomalies."

"Makes sense," Stephen agreed.

Coulson stepped up to the flat white device and somewhat gingerly pressed a button at the top. With a slightly sucking sound the five anomalies winked out of existence.

Ryan relaxed ever so slightly and lowered his gun. He looked over at May and Coulson. "I suppose there is no chance of you explaining where that device came from, or who it was you think went through that anomaly."

"You suppose correctly," Coulson agreed.

He picked up the device and the four of them began to move back towards the plane.

"If it's any consolation, your Mr. Temple and my Mr. Fitz appear to have formed a research partnership. It looks like there is going to be some collaboration on the operating principles of this thing at least."

Stephen hung back standing next to Ryan as the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane prepared to depart. Claudia and Agent Coulson shook hands and Connor and Agents Fitz and Simmons were still talking continuously even as the two agents vanished into the plane.

"So what exactly do we think was going on?" Stephen asked Ryan quietly.

"If I had to guess, someone has found out how to build a device that opens anomalies and S.H.I.E.L.D. got wind of them somehow and tried to shut them down. I'd guess the someone has several such devices which is why we lost track of them in the Carboniferous. Beyond that, difficult to tell, hypothesising wildly they thought S.H.I.E.L.D. only knew about the one device and so hoped to cover their tracks by leaving it behind, but that's only a wild guess, I don't suppose S.H.I.E.L.D. will ever actually let us know."

Claudia walked over to them. "I assume you know this is all even more hush-hush than usual. No mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. to anyone who isn't here, apart from Lester, and no mention of any of the agents you met today."

Stephen grimaced.

Ryan laughed at his expression. "Like I said, they're super secret squirrel. No worries, Miss Brown, as far as we are concerned this was a regular anomaly shout, a bunch of raptors came through and were dealt with, but the anomaly had already closed."

Claudia nodded, satisfied, and headed over to attempt to convey the same message to Professor Cutter. Stephen didn't envy her the task.

"Ever want to work for something like S.H.I.E.L.D?" Stephen asked as they walked back to the car park.

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I used to, but regular Special Forces is about as secret as I want to get now. It's great that I can talk about my work with you, but even if you weren't on the Anomaly team, at least you could know that I worked for Special Forces. From what I hear S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives often can't even tell their partners they work for the security services and in some cases they even have to abandon them, pretending to be dead."

Stephen shuddered at the thought. "Put like that, I'm glad you are what you are."

Ryan smiled at him. "I love you too," he mouthed silently.


End file.
